disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Alice i Eventyrland
Alice i Eventyrland er en amerikansk tegnefilm fra 1951 produceret og udgivet af Walt Disney Productions er baseret på Lewis Carrolls bøger Alice i Eventyrland og Bag spejlet. Kathryn Beaumont lægger stemme til den engelske Alice (Beaumont lægger også stemme til Wendy Darling i en anden Disney-klassiker, Peter Pan). Udarbejdet med selveste Walt Disney ham selv, er filmen flere gange blevet rost for at være noget af det bedste stykke arbejde der er blevet skabt i Disney-studiernes historie, trods den lunkne, næsten fjendtlige modtagelse den fik, især i Storbritannien. Der er siden blevet indtalt nye stemmer på dansk med bl.a. Torben Zeller, John Hahn-Petersen og Amalie Dollerup Handling ed bredden af en rolig flod, begynder Alice at kede sig ved søsterens oplæsning af en bog. Alice ser en hvid kanin med en vest på og bærende på et kæmpe lommeur. Hun følger efter ham og falder ned i et kaninhul. På bunden af hullet følger hun Hr. Kanin ind i et stort kammer, men kaninen forsvinder ud af en lille bitte dør. Dørhåndtaget forslår Alice at drikke flasken på bordet, hvorpå der står: "Drik mig". Drikken gør hende lille bitte. Døren, hun passer nu til, er låst og nu er nøglen dukket op, oppe på det nu tårnhøje bord. Håndtaget henviser Alice til en småkage med skriften: "Spis mig". Kagen får hende til at vokse så meget, at hendes hoved når loftet og Alice begynder at græde. Hendes tårer oversvømmer næsten hele værelset. Håndtaget påpeger at der stadig er noget tilbage i flasken fra før, så hun drikker det sidste. Alice bliver så lille at hun falder ned i flasken og bliver skyllet ud af nøglehullet i søen hendes tårer har skabt. På land leder en Dodo en gruppe mærkværdige dyr i et underligt ræs, for at blive tør. Alice møder Di og Dum, de to tykke brødre, der fortæller om "Hvalrossen og Manden". Alice sniger sig væk og kommer til Hr. Kanins hus. Da Kaninen ser Alice, beordrer han hende til at hente hans handsker ind i huset. Inde i huset spiser Alice en af de fremstillede småkager. Hun vokser så meget at hun til sidst sidder fast inde i huset. Dodoen prøver at hjælpe ved at sende garteren Bill ned gennem skorstenen og derefter sætte ild til huset. Alice får fat i en gulerod fra haven og da hun har spist den, formindskes hun og bliver kun 5 cm høj. Alice jagter igen Hr. Kanin, denne gang i en have med store blomster, der ser hende som ukrudt og smider hende ud. Hun møder nu den vandpibe-rygende kålorm, der forvandler sig til en sommerfugl, men ikke før han har givet hende kryptiske råd om den svamp hun sidder på. Alice brækker en stump af hver side af svampen og spiser den ene del, der får hende til at vokse til normal størrelse. Alice modtager mystiske oplysninger af Filurkatten, et kattelignende væsen, der har evnen til at dukke op og forsvinde, som den vil, der leder hende til Påskeharens have, hvor Påskeharen fejrer sin "ikke-fødseldag" med Den Gale Hattemager og Syvsoveren. Alice bliver efterhånden træt af deres uhøflighed og beslutter at gå hjem, efterladt efter hendes jagt på Hr. Kanin. Hun farer vild og på vej søgen efter en vej ud af skoven, ser hun alle skovens mystiske væsner, indtil Filurkatten dukker op og viser hende en genvej ud gennem et træ. Alice kommer ind i en højhækkede labyrint, hvor hun ser levende spillekort male buskenes roser røde. Pludselig kommer Hr. Kanin og annocerer den krigeriske dronning af Eventyrland, Hjerter-Dame, den meget lille og slappe Konge og en kort-hær. Dronningen inviterer Alice til at spille en meget besynderlig udgave af krocket, hvor man bruger flamingoer som køller, pindsvin som bolde og kort-soldater som buer. Filurkatten driller Dronninge, der beskylder Alice for spøgen of beordrer at hun skal halshugges. Kongen foreslår at hun får en retssag i stedet. Hun bliver dømt skyldig af de fjollede bekendtskaber hun har gjort sig i Eventyrland. Som følge af Dronningens maniske ordre om at hun skal "af med hovedet", begynder hele salen at jagte Alice. Da Alice finder tilbage tilbage Dørhåndtaget, fortæller det hende at Han stadig er låst, men at hun også allerede er ude på den anden side. Da hun kigger gennem nøglehullet, ser Alice sig selv ligge og sove i parken. Som flokken kommer nærmere og nærmere, begynder hun at råbe "Alice, vågn op" for at vække sig selv, inden hun vågner ved lyden af sin søsters kalden. De to piger når lige hjem til tetid, mens Alice funderer over hendes oplevelser i Eventyrland og indser at fantasi og logik måske eksisterer af en årsag. Danske stemmer * Alice: Ilselil Larsen/Amalie Dollerup * Peter Kanin: Elith Foss/Donald Andersen * Hjerter Dame: Sigrid Horne-Rasmussen/Susanne Lundberg * Tvilling Dig: Svend Asmussen/Henrik Koefoed * Tvilling Dum: Ulrik Neumann/Henrik Koefoed * Den Gale Hattemager: Knud Heglund/Torben Zeller * Haren: Ove Sprogøe/Thomas Mørk * Kålormen: John Price/Torben Sekov * Filurkatten: Svend Asmussen/John Hahn-Petersen * Dodo: Sigurd Langberg/Henning Moritzen * Mester Rosvald: Svend Asmussen/Aage Haugland * Tømmermanden: Ulrik Neumann/Søren Sætter-Lassen * Alices søster: Astrid Villaume/Pauline Rehné * Håndtaget: Dirch Passer/Peter Aude * Brormand: Buster Larsen/Henrik Sloth * Hjerter Konge: Arthur Jensen/Dennis Hansen * Syvsovermusen: Kirsten Rolffes/Michelle Bjørn Andersen Nomineringer Academy Awards * 1952: Nomineret: "Best Music, Scoring of a Musical Picture" – Oliver Wallace Venice Film Festival * 1951: Nomineret: Golden Lion – Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson og Hamilton Luske Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:1951 ar:أليس في بلاد العجائب (فيلم ١٩٥١) en:Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) es:Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (película de 1951) fr:Alice au Pays des Merveilles (1951) it:Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie nl:Alice in Wonderland (1951) pl:Alicja w Krainie Czarów (film 1951) pt-br:Alice no País das Maravilhas ru:Алиса в Стране Чудес (мультфильм) zh:爱丽丝梦游仙境 (1951年电影)